


Let Me Keep Spinning 'Till I Hit The Ground

by NidoranDuran



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Creampie, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Intercrural Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: You told Ashe no once. Then you got arrested for trying to pull a heist off yourself, and Ashe pulls your ungrateful ass out of the fire, but with a price: she wants to show you what happens when you tell her no. Anonymous commission. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.





	Let Me Keep Spinning 'Till I Hit The Ground

Your head throbs and aches in confusion. Something's blown up, and you're really not sure what, but there's dust everywhere. The thick, choking dust of stone being blown through. A ringing in your ears keeps you from hearing everything, at least for a moment. Gunshots follow, and those pierce through the numbness of your senses, so raucous and panic inducing, steady in the pace of the shots ringing out one after another, and you lie there panicked, your hands cuffed behind your back and the chair you were sitting in knocked over. There's something wrong here. There's a lot of somethings wrong here, in fact.

The gunshots stop, and all you're left with is silence. Emptiness. The absence of anything at all. With your ears ringing and your vision clouded, you can't do a damn thing to help yourself. You're stuck vulnerable, too disoriented to think about getting onto your feet or to wonder how you even get back to your feet. Your head has a lot to deal with, but there's one lingering worry in your head, one idea that clings and lingers and presses against you with something worrisome.

You think you know who's coming.

A heel presses into your arm, as the dust settles and the ringing subsides, as you begin to process what's happening just in time to see a figure standing over you. "Well, someone's seen better days," a voice rumbles, and you recognize it before your eyes straighten out the silhouette and you gain your sight. "But nothing to worry about. I'm here to bail you out of that little bit of trouble. Quite a lot of trouble, too, going by what you've gone and done."

You hiss as the heel presses into your arm, groaning and trying to shift away from her, but her boot comes down hard against you, keeping your arm in place as she applies her leverage firmly. "I had a feeling it was you," you groan. "Just can't keep away from me, Ashe. I'm starting to think you might be obsessed."

"And I'm starting to think you're nothing more than an idiot. Wanna tell me what the bright idea is in turning down my offer, then going and doing that heist all by yourself? I could just let you rot in here."

All around you are bodies. There were five cops in here a minute ago, now there's five corpses. Who knows how many more she shot through to get here to you. "Did you just waste all those bullets and explosives just to tell me that, or will I get a bullet too if I'm not grateful enough?" Lying handcuffed on the floor, you really, really shouldn't be giving her any lip, but Ashe has a funny way of making your worst just kind of spill out.

"No, you'll live, but we do have things to talk about. Just not going to be here." She lets up the pressure of her foot against your shoulder, dragging you up to your feet and pulling you onward, with her gun pointed at your back for good measure. "Walk."

What can you do but what she tells you to do? You just walk at gunpoint, accepting that Ashe has too firm a grip on this for you to be able to do much of a damn thing about it. You just keep moving, accepting what's happening and deciding that it's better to follow her than to be dead. It's not much, but you'd still rather be in Ashe's cell than prison. Just barely, but it's still a choice you're making with full awareness of the pressures upon you.  
***********************  
"Do you do most of your important conversations in a bed?" you ask as Ashe throws you down onto it, stripped naked but still wearing handcuffs, which she's accomplished at least in part by simply tearing your clothes off so she doesn't have to worry about any of that. "Or does shooting a room full of cops just get you too fired up to help?" Having your head on straight isn't worth all that much given the fact that you're still Ashe's prisoner, and being thrown onto a bed isn't really a particularly explicable or sensible approach. There's a lot here you aren't sure about dealing with yet.

She slaps you across the face, making you grunt in frustration as she holds very firm against you. "You're not as cute as you think you are with that attitude," she snarls. "You're a lot of trouble, but I'm ready to make sure I can do something to make you learn your damn lesson. I've put in a lot of trouble to bail you out, and I'm going to make good on that."

"Forgive me for not seeing the connection, but you have me naked and handcuffed in a bed. Could you give me an idea of what the hell's going on here?"

Ashe's eyes narrow as she climbs onto the bed and onto you, hands grabbing at your body very abruptly and firmly, lips pressing up against your ear. "I bailed you out so I could take a ride on your cock," she whispers. "I wanted it, and you were real frustrating in turning me down that first time. Turning down the Deadlock Gang? Oh, that's bad enough. But turning down my body? There's no forgiving that one, sugar. What is it? Are you afraid of someone so strong and dominant making you submit? Or are you just afraid you'll never get over how well I can fuck?" Her words make you shiver, make you ache. You can't help yourself here, lost to something so hot and dizzy that all you can really do is accept it all. It's too much pressure, too much heat.

Your cock hardens under the attention and aggression of her words, and her hand is right there to grasp your erection, holding very firmly onto it as she presses her body so firmly against you, so harsh. There's little you can do to make sense of this, frustrated and aching under the mess that ensued, under the heat and pressure of a very volatile experience. Ashe is a dangerous woman difficult to read or expect, and the ways that she imposes upon you is something that you aren't really sure how to handle. "That's a lot of trouble for just me, isn't it?"

"It is, and that's why this ain't going to be easy for you." Her fingers wrap around your cock, holding onto it very tightly as she begins to stroke. You grunt in surprise as the pressure hits you, as you feel her jerking quickly back and forth along your shaft. "I'm going to make you have to work for what you want, and I'm going to let you learn the cost of making me run, and turning me down."

Ashe pulls back from your face and settles into a place that has her straddling your thighs, a position from which she can stare daggers down at you while she gives you a handjob. You look up at her in frustration, the lust meeting within you and a certain frustration imposing a pressure upon you that you aren't exactly ready for. Ashe isn't easy to get a read on at all, and the way she lingers so imposingly over you makes for something you really don't know how to deal with or make sense of. Not yet. There's too much happening here.

Quicker she strokes, jerking you off and flaunting a wicked confidence driven by something you're not really prepared to deal with. It's just so sudden and so hot, hitting you so firm and so intense that all you can do is accept it, frustrated as you are by it all. "If I was afraid of you, you chose one hell of a way to show me you're not to be afraid of."

The words make Ashe laugh. They make her laugh hard. She throws her head back, jerking you off even quicker as she imposes herself firmly upon you. Her eyes narrow as she looks back down at you and makes her point clear. "Oh, you should be very afraid of me," she purrs, the most sensual and smoldering threat you've ever heard. Your body shivers a little bit as the words wash over you, and it's all the more frustrating given the way that she keeps imposing her presence so harshly upon you.

There is so much happening here that you're not even kind of ready for, a rush of sensations and pressures hitting you hard and leaving you especially helpless. You give up to this all without much sense of control or composure, as her hand works you over quickly and gives you something powerful. A mere handjob. It's frustrating, but you're stuck in place and the pressures overwhelm you so hotly and so firmly that you don't really know what to do with it all. Ashe's hand keeps up its pressure, stroking along firmer, quicker, like she's trying to rush you toward orgasm, and you can't exactly put up a fight against it or oppose her in any way.

She strokes and strokes, and you're so ready for it that the way she so suddenly lets go of your hand makes you gasp and shudder, aching in pressure that you're just not ready for it. "Ashe?" you groan, shivering as you look up at her, as you shudder under the pressure of feeling her leave you so suddenly needy and overwhelmed. "Ashe, what are you--"

"I said you were going to have to work," she growls. "How did you think you were going to do that handcuffed?" She licks her lips as she lingers proudly over you. "You don't cum until I say so. That's your punishment, and until I think you've earned it and you're ready to talk, I will just keep making you suffer as long as I want to." Her laughter comes out rich and mocking, digging in tight and leaving you deeply frustrated under the pressure of all of this attention and heat.

Your cock throbs in utter desperation and panic, as you try to make sense of all of this pressure, baring yourself far too much to her. It's too obvious how desperate you are, how much your body craves pleasure and indulgence.. It's so hot and so feverish, raw sensation igniting upon you and instilling a sense of pure desire. "Please, Ashe," you groan. "I'll beg."

"You can take your begging and shove it up your ass," she snarls, pulling back off of you entirely. She tosses her jacket off, wriggling about atop your thighs as she moves and begins to strip her upper body, exposing her lovely breasts and easing them down into your lap. "I'm not here to listen to you beg, I'm here to make you sorry." The venom in Ashe's voice is terrifying, and if she really wants you to fear her, she's doing a great job. You shudder, certainly feeling sorry, but you know that trying to say that isn't worth much good at all, because Ashe is winding up to be a real vindictive bitch capable of really leaving you hopeless. She can keep pushing and doing whatever the hell she wants to you and there's not a damn thing you can do about it, which does little to help you feel confident or certain as you struggle through this mess, aching and shivering under the pulse of raw heat that hits you, so firm and so worrisome.

With her breasts bared, Ashe leans forward and wraps them around your cock, her eyes narrowing as she starts on you again, this time even more incredible, as you move from a hand to her lovely tits. Soft, warm, embracing your cock entirely and working quickly along your shaft as she pushes onward firmly. There's little you can do to handle this madness, very sudden and hot. The urgency that Ashe shows your cock is still there, still infuriating and overwhelming, given something powerful and primal, and you're left watching her move, watching her act and tend to your cock with a very firm and wicked push that leaves you torn, leaves you feeling a few things all at once, too much and too sudden for you to really be sure what to do with it all.

"Your cock is even nicer than I thought it would be; all the more reason to make you sorry for keeping me from this." The bitterness in her voice is startling, and you're not sure how to handle it all but you remain overwhelmed by a need to give up to it all. "I could have been riding this cock for days instead of spending resources and my good time on a jailbreak for your clumsy ass, and then we could have hit that target properly, instead of having them so wise that now we're going to have to change up all of those plans."

Ashe rubbing in your failures doesn't do much to make you feel better about this, but fuck if her tits don't make up for it. You turned down her offer to join the Deadlock Gang, only to turn around and try to pull off a heist by yourself, which went so poorly that you didn't even get away, you just got caught and arrested. Ashe bailing you out is the only thing keeping you from rotting in a cell for the next many years, and there's a lot there to try and deal with, but there's no way that she's done it out of the goodness of her heart, and driving you wild with orgasm denial can't possibly be it. There's something missing, something more. You can hardly deal with it all, but you are so ready to discover where this goes and to find the relief that she denies you so stubbornly, and you're left a special kind of helpless in the process of it.

"You're going to drop all of this bullshit now that I've pulled you from the fire, you understand?" She speaks commandingly and confidently, and you can't exactly argue with her. Not for the life of you. "None of this nonsense anymore, you're mine, and I'm not letting up until you fucking admit it." Up and down she keeps moving, rocking her chest with that same vigor and impatience you're really, really not ready to deal wit, and there is far too much happening here for you to deal with. It's too much, too sudden and too overwhelming, driven by something firm and wicked that seeks to push you toward release and toward something you're just helpless against.

Your cock throbs within the pressure of her cleavage, begging for something and receiving nothing but pure pressure and desperation, seeking some sense of control and shuddering on deeper, harsher, subjected to so much from her that you wonder how to deal with it. You can't slow down the pressure that follows, the heat of her body working working to your satisfaction and perverting you with her intention. Ashe is in control with something so primal and so mighty that there's simply no way to deal with it all. She has set you into a position so twisted and wicked that you can do absolutely nothing now to help yourself.

You're close again. So close. She pushes against you until you're helpless and dizzy, until you're openly struggling not to cum, and it's then that she jerks so abruptly back, laughing louder and harsher as she stares you down. "Absolutely pathetic. You want my body so bad, and yet I had to kill a room full of men to get you naked and in my bed. You think you deserve to cum when you're that big a pain in my ass? Mm, and not even the fun kind."

Your cock aches and throbs, your hips rising up in desperation as you beg in all ways to just be allowed to cum. Ashe's cruelty is overwhelming but also infuriatingly arousing, and there is little to this that you feel ready to handle, dizzily giving up to something so weird and so powerful that you can barely handle it all. "Just let me fucking cum already," you plea, but she laughs you off, holding firm and wicked as you twist under the firmness and heat of her intentions. All so very sudden and dizzy, something so powerful and twisted, your body unable to handle all of this pressure.

"I told you, I don't care about your begging." Ashe strips out of her pants next, reaching very abruptly over and smacking you across the cheek again. "You're not fucking sorry enough yet. I don't hear it in your voice. You care more about cumming than about making it right. I'm going to change that, or I guess your balls can just turn as blue as your pretty face would if I decided to just reach out and squeeze your pretty little neck right now." It's a potent threat, and if her intention is to keep you from begging then it definitely fucking works, as you clam up immediately and nod in understanding.

Now completely naked, Ashe settles down onto you again, lying upon your body and giving you the feeling that you might actually get inside of her, excitement taking you as your cock aches and begs. But as she presses her lips against yours, you feel something embrace your cock that isn't as wet and tight as you were hoping for. No, it's her thighs. They embrace your cock, as she holds tight onto you, kissing you and imposing upon you something very abrupt and wicked. She grinds against your body, thighs moving steadily to press onward and entice you with something harsh and feverish.

The raw control that Ashe exerts upon you is so much harsher and firmer now, as Ashe's presence makes you ache and shiver. Her hand and her breasts were loving and incredible to feel, but they were things you could at least tell yourself drove forward a sense of enjoyment. Now, Ashe places her whole body weight firmly down against you and uses her thighs to squeeze at your cock, enticing you to suffer through something wicked and intense. Now more than ever, the weight of her dominance and the pressure she hits you with is something primal, twisted, and incredible.

"I love how much you squirm," she moans, keeping up her pressure on your lips and imposing upon you something wicked and firm, an intensity that leaves you a special kind of lost and helpless. "You want it so bad, and you can't even have it. Not until I let you, you poor, foolish idiot." Her kiss comes with another strike across your face, and none of them are hard in their intensity, but they hit you with an impact that definitely makes up for that, as you so helplessly surrender to her harshness and her dominance, brought to heel by a woman so wicked and so aggressive that you just can't really make sense of it all.

With her thighs effortlessly controlling your cock, all you can do is writhe and ache, squirming under the pressure of her wicked intentions and the harshness that you simply can't deal with. There's so little that you can deal with here, and the harshness of her pressure and the heat that comes with it makes for n escalation of everything she's been doing, so tense and so powerful that you can't do a damn thing but let it happen, shuddering under the mess of something so twisted and hot that you just can't help yourself. Her thighs feel incredible, calling out to you and enticing you down slowly deeper into the heat and the haze of something so sudden and potent that you can't help yourself.

The way her kisses bear down upon you with possessive fervor only make for a more harsh and wicked push forward, something that feels so sudden and so intense that you really don't feel prepared to deal with it all, and it's within the rush of that heat that you're stuck helpless. She so dominantly and firmly presses her kiss against yours and owns you thoroughly, laying a fierce and stark claim over you that all you can do is just accept it as a hellish pulse of pure heat and frustration.

Wound up by all of this hunger and frustration, you feel yourself inch closer toward madness. Her thighs work your already selfish and desperate cock, and you're embarrassed by how quickly you feel like you're going to lose yourself, as her thighs continue squeezing and working your cock over so wickedly, something bold and sudden that makes you shiver and ache with surprise. You throb and ache, begging and and pleading in a way that leaves you lost and hopeless, but this time, most agonizingly, Ashe doesn't even need to let up on you. Her thighs simply stop moving as she holds your dick in place and forces her tongue into your mouth, so wicked and sudden that you find yourself lost to the frustration and suddenness of it all. There's really nothing you feel prepared for in this situation.

"You're mine now, partner," Ashe purrs, dialing everything down and keeping herself very tight against your body so that you don't actually find any relief from her weight pressing firm down against you and keeping you in place, helpless and tense. "And I want to hear some fucking apology in your voice this time."

"I'm sorry for turning you down," you groan, twisting in desperation, and she presses down tighter against you to keep you in place. Her body's weight firmly presses you in place and makes you ache with so little you feel ready to deal with. "Ashe, I was an idiot, okay. Fine, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. You're a very intimidating woman, and maybe I wasn't ready to accept doing something like this. A woman who will kill to get me, shove me down, and make me sorry. But now I need you, you win. I want it all, and I'm ready to go back on all of that now." She's successfully shut you up, and you just can't deal with it all. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Rather than answer you, Ashe keeps up her callous and physical domination by slamming herself right down onto your cock, making you groan and holler as you finally feel the slick embrace of her pussy tight around your cock. She's so wet from all of this, but you have spent too long wrapped up in your own maddened heat and hunger that you don't even really have the sense of how to handle it all. You just give in to all of this madness and accept that you have nowhere near the sense about you to deal with it all. There's nothing that can spare you here, nothing that will help bring you sense or understanding. It's just too much, and as she begins to rock up and down atop you, you just give in to it all.

"Close enough that I'll show you a little mercy," she says, pressing a hand against your chest and pushing up against you, using the leverage to rise up and sit properly atop your lap, very fittingly riding you cowgirl style as her pussy holds tight and snug around your shaft. "And give you what you want so much. Maybe." There's a callous, backhanded dismissal in her voice that leaves you deeply uncertain, wondering where this is going or what she's going to do. There is a trick here. There has to be. But you really can't bring yourself to care at all about nay of that, as you writhe under this sweet, delirious bliss and give up everything to the hunger burning through you, allowing Ashe to truly overwhelm and ruin you. This is just too much pleasure for you to deal with, and you accept that there is nothing you want in life more than to succumb to all of this heat and chaos, the hazy rush of ecstasy driving you down deeper and deeper into utter ruin.

She rides your cock with an impatience that leaves you wondering how much Ashe has had to bite down on her frustrations through this all too, as she moves quicker and harsher atop you, driven to indulge and perform with a ferocity that you're completely submissive to now. This is just too much pressure and heat for your poor, aching body to try and work through all at once, and she presses you down steadily deeper and deeper into ruin as you give up to this heat and this haze, accepting the pleasure finally upon you for all the ecstasy throbbing and swelling through you as you give in to it all, accepting the pleasure and the haze of something truly mad.

Rocking fast and hard with something greedy and reckless, the pleasure drives you mad, but you're so ready for it. Your hips rock upward, eagerness taking hold of you as best you can pleasure and sensation grabs you. The excitement swells hotter, harsher, driving on with pounding delirium and a pressure you just have to give into, as Ashe imposes herself upon you and makes you burn, makes you feel pure surrender and heat under this delirium and dizziness. Everything she does is just so aggressive and shameless, a dominant pulse of raw indulgence and pressure that makes for something you're just helpless against, lost to the pleasure of utter surrender and bliss.

Raw indulgence made for something so potent and so fierce that there was simply no finding mercy now. just take it on and try to make sense of all of this, sensation overwhelming you as you remain pinned down and helpless under her wicked touch and the pressure of her dark intentions. Everything that Ashe does to you is pure need and bliss, something that hits you hard and ignites the rush of something feverish enough for you to lose yourself to it completely. You crave her, accepting the pleasure, accepting the heat, letting the way she rides you make for something you give yourself up to completely, craving the chance to burn and to lose yourself completely to something truly insane and hot.

Then she stops. Lifts right up off of your cock and lingers there, growling, "Join me.'

"Join you?" you gasp. It comes out meek. Pathetic. You're so confused and dizzy that you don't really know how to process the harshness and the way she so suddenly hits you. "What do you--"

"I bailed you out of jail for a fucking reason. I let you fuck me for apologizing, but if you want to cum, I need you to join the Deadlock Gang. Join the gang and be my plaything, and I'll let you cum inside. There's no negotiation here." Her voice retains a firm authority even with the breathiness of how hard she rode your cock. A cock now aching and twitching, so desperate for relief. Panic and fear hits you as you look at her dizzily, wondering what insanity awaits you, what worse she can do to you at this point.

So you give in. "I'll do it. I'll join up. I'll let you do whatever the hell you want to my body. Fine, okay, anything. Just please let me cum!" You beg for her. No snark, no bitterness, no refusal, you just obey completely and give up to all of it. Your body aches and burns under this heat and this pressure, the pulse of raw surrender washing over you. You can't help yourself now. If Ashe says she owns you, you're ready to agree with her.

"In the end, I always get what I want," Ashe says, taking a moment to linger over your lap before very suddenly slamming down onto your cock and throwing all caution to the wind. She hammers up and down atop your cock with so much urgency and pressure that you're left with no doubts of her desperate intentions and the pressures so hard and so hot upon you, and there's just no being ready for this all as you give in to it all, burning and shuddering under this mess of desperation and chaos, something so molten and powerful that you just can't help yourself here. It burns too hot and too powerfully, as she rides on and pressing fiercely into something hot enough for you to just surrender completely.

Pleasure surges up through you as you give yourself to it fully, gasping in sudden and searing heat. Your body surrenders to the thrill of pure relief as you give up to everything, moaning harder and harsher, letting the pleasure wind up and then finally unravel you with the pulse of pure surrender and chaos, overwhelming you to the peak of pure heat and surrender. You cum hard, groaning and gasping her name as you accept the pressure and heat of something truly indulgent and hot, something too potent to deal with, and you happily succumb to Ashe's heat completely, gasping and groaning your way through this utter delirium and pressure, something potent and chaotic.

But she cums too, her body shuddering and bucking, curses on her lips as she holds tightly onto you. At least she lets you cum inside. It's something, as you groan and shudder through this mess, pressure overwhelming you as thorough heat and pressure rushes through you, so powerful and so intense, erupting inside of her. You cum in her, but it doesn't feel like a claim. It feels like an acceptance of her claim over you and the pressure of something so twisted and powerful. You're done for, and as Ashe gasps and cackles atop you, you know it. You just have to give up to it and admit that you're lost here. Lost to her.

But fuck if it doesn't feel so good that you just have to accept it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
